


"He's Being Unfair RN"

by hibiscusmemoirs



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Birthday Cake, Established Relationship, Fluff, Happy Birthday Kazunari!, M/M, No Beta We Die Like August, They're gay your honor, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wrote this in two days, idk what else to tag, other than the fact that i
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:09:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25630363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hibiscusmemoirs/pseuds/hibiscusmemoirs
Summary: With a pout formed by his lips to compliment the growing blush on his face, Kazunari ate the cake slice in silence with a thought lingering in his mind.
Relationships: Minagi Tsuzuru/Miyoshi Kazunari
Comments: 3
Kudos: 59





	"He's Being Unfair RN"

If it was not for the immense workload he had to finish by tomorrow, Kazunari would have spent his time with his beloved Tsuzuru before his birthday, which happened to be tomorrow. Instead, with a heavy sigh, Kazunari informs the younger boy that he would be busy tonight because of a deadline. Tsuzuru was fine with it, since he had something to do as well.

“Tsuzurun~” Kazunari wraps his arms around Tsuzuru’s torso, clinging onto him. “Is it something related to school? Can you stay here with me instead?” 

The brunette shook his head, a pout from the blonde was what he got in return. “Sorry, Kazu-san, I have to be in the kitchen this time.” He managed to remove Kazunari’s hold on him. “I can bring food for you if needed, just finish your tasks on time, alright?” 

With a smile, he placed a hand on Kazunari’s blonde hair and gave him a quick peck on the forehead. “I need to go now, good luck, Kazu-san~” Just like that, Tsuzuru left room 102. 

Back inside the dorm room, Kazunari sighed to himself as he began to do his projects and tasks that were due tomorrow. Despite the fact that it was still 10 in the evening, Kazunari’s lime green eyes had the tendency to droop, slowing down his progress. The moment he realizes this he slapped both of his cheeks to snap him awake.

 _C’mon, Kazu,_ he told himself, _you gotta finish by the deadline so you’ll be able to spend time with Tsuzurun!_ With this, Kazunari cracked his knuckles and went back to work with more focus and determination in him. 

Meanwhile, in the kitchen, Tsuzuru brought out his phone with a strawberry cheesecake recipe he had researched a few minutes before he went to see his boyfriend earlier. He decided to go with something simple, even though he doesn’t often bake cakes despite the fact that he had a lot of part-time jobs in the past. 

He moved around from one spot to another, opening drawers and cabinets for all the ingredients and equipment he needed. Once he was done, including pre-heating the oven, his turquoise eyes moved back to his phone, looking at the ingredients list one more time, Tsuzuru nodded his head as he brought out a few other ingredients from the fridge. 

“Surely, Kazu-san will consider it ‘Instablam-mable’ when he sees this, fufu~” Tsuzuru mumbled to himself as he started baking the pastry in silence.

It was a few hours past midnight, almost 4 am according to Tsuzuru’s phone, when he finished baking the cake inclusive of the frosting and decorations. With a sigh of relief, he smiled at his output before carefully slicing a portion for Kazunari. He did promise to bring the cramming student something to eat after all.

A slice was nicely plated and the strawberry cake was stored in the refrigerator for the night. Tsuzuru left the kitchen with the cake slice and made his way to room 102. He was thankful Masumi slept with Sakuya and Citron, maybe Kazunari suggested that to Masumi during dinner time.

Tsuzuru lightly knocked on the door. “Kazu-san? Are you still up?”

No reply.

_Did he fall asleep?_

The brunette opened the door as quietly as he could and took a peek inside. Indeed, the blonde had fallen asleep with the lampshade on, his face turned in his direction as he used his arms as a pillow. Tsuzuru chuckled quietly as he closed the door behind him. He set down the plate where he’s sure Kazunari won’t hit with his arms the moment he wakes up. Tsuzuru leaned in closer, he could hear his boyfriend’s steady breathing accompanied with his light snores. 

Confirmed that he was really asleep, Tsuzuru got his blanket from his bed and hung it over Kazunari’s shoulders. Before he exited the room to rest up a bit, the brunette leaned it once again and gave the blonde a quick kiss on the cheek. 

“Happy birthday, Kazu~” Tsuzuru greeted with a smile before he left the room to clean up in the kitchen. 

Unbeknownst to the brunette, Kazunari opened his lime green eyes, sitting up from his sleeping position. With a pout formed by his lips to compliment the growing blush on his face, Kazunari ate the cake slice in silence with a thought lingering in his mind.

_“Tsuzurun… You’re so unfair rn…”_

**Author's Note:**

> A little tsuzukazu fic for the birthday boy! Happy birthday, Kazu! ~~coincidentally it's my kinbirth too~~
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed it! It's my first A3 fic that I published here, so if they're OOC, im so sorry


End file.
